Nardin-Kern Cottage
History CJ and Irene Lawrence first spent the summer with the South Highland group in 1908. That summer, they stayed in a tent on the site that later became the Pat Loughlin Cottage. In 1912, a year after having Janet, CJ and Irene built a permanent structure on the site. The original CJ Lawrence cottage used a wooden bridge to access the front of the hill. Not long after the construction of the cottage, the group erected a tent to the south of the bridge as a recreation area. In 1916, the tent was replaced by a permanent wooden playhouse, which contained the basic structure for the current Nardin-Kern Cottage. 1925, the location of the playhouse was shifted. By the 1950s, the structure had been improved, and Janet Nardin had switched to this structure as her full-time cottage. Janet's friend Louise (Brown) Loughlin became the primary resident of the original CJ Lawrence cottage. In 1973, David Kern, with the help of a friend and young Clay Loughlin, added a new bedroom to the southeast corner of the structure, and added larger windows to the west side, overlooking the lake. After Tom Harper's retirement in 1988, Tom, Carolyn and family spent a number of summers in the Nardin-Kern cottage, and contributed greatly to the upkeep and maintenance of the cottage. Families CJ & Irene Lawrence Family George & Janet Nardin Family David Kern Family Brian Kern Family and Ben Kern Family Structure & Evolution Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Praesent hendrerit consectetur vehicula. Aliquam non nibh scelerisque orci sodales tristique et eu lectus. Praesent adipiscing vehicula dui, a tempor augue sollicitudin a. Mauris tempor dolor nisl. Nam consequat, felis vel fermentum aliquam, purus velit condimentum leo, quis hendrerit lorem nisl quis nisl. Quisque nunc dui, sodales et molestie ac, pulvinar sit amet odio. Cras pulvinar convallis posuere. Curabitur enim urna, venenatis id pretium a, tempor vitae est. Curabitur urna sapien, congue nec faucibus at, tempus eu dui. Proin facilisis feugiat est, quis mattis mi euismod ac. Nam tristique, est quis pharetra euismod, tortor lectus pharetra quam, sed commodo nulla neque at orci. Vestibulum volutpat auctor eleifend. Cras id sapien vitae metus rutrum vehicula id nec tortor. Maecenas interdum dui et ipsum luctus placerat. Nullam eleifend dui sed est dignissim vehicula. Maintenance, Updates and Upgrades Lakeside Roofing replaced the roof in 2005 from description: I have the quote for the roof from Lakeside, and I think the guy you met was Rick. His quote was a surprise at $4615 for the entire job, and the other quotes I received were from $6500 to $8400. He outlined the plan to remove all the old roofing and replace rotten boards, replace the roof with a 30 year algae resistant shingle, and put a rubber roof on the new bedroom. He also described a special nailing procedure for the lakeside to take hurricane force winds, and plans to put a special layer of sheeting on first so the nails don't show through inside.